Foxy Spocky
by TeaOli
Summary: An M-rated "Don't Lose Your Compass interlude. What you missed in Chapters 8-10. Reader beware. Complete.
1. Foxy Spocky!

Spock woke up five point three hours after returning to the New York City hotel room he shared Nyota Uhura. She lay on her tummy, one smooth brown cheek pressed against the crisp white pillowcase. Her hands were tucked under the pillow itself. He crawled out of bed carefully, so as not to disturb her slumber.

He made his way over to the chest of drawers in the only dark corner of the room. From a glass bowl resting on the top, he lifted a silvery ball and studied it for several minutes.

He turned it over and over in his hands and in his mind before coming to a decision.

Slowly, Spock unwrapped the ball and took it into his mouth.

The bitter-sweet taste of chocolate was already spreading over his tongue when he turned to rejoin Uhura in their bed, and waited for it to take effect.

* * *

_The night before had gone better than he'd expected. Instead of dragging him off on a whirlwind tour of the city's strip clubs, Jim Kirk and the guys had led him through a series of bars before ending the night at a tiny basement blues club somewhere on the Lower East Side. Spock had been surprised at the captain's restraint in choosing the final venue._

_While music hadn't been what he would have normally chosen to listen to, Spock had found himself enjoying hearing a smooth-voiced woman who'd performed in the early morning hours._

_She'd worn a burgundy sequined dress that looked as if it was poured onto her very aesthetically pleasing body. As she sang about found love, lost love and everlasting love, his thoughts had drifted to a certain Starfleet lieutenant and all that she had endured for loving him._

_The woman onstage, introduced (rather unbelievably) as Astra, had actually reminded him a little of his Nyota. Much like her, the singer was small and brown and beautiful, though not nearly as much so as Spock's own star. She appeared to be several Terran years older and she wore her dark hair piled atop her head with just two curls hanging about her rounded ears._

_Three of the men sitting with him had exchanged knowing glances as the Uhura look-alike directed a particularly suggestive song about a man with devil's eyes and ears directly to Spock. (Chekov, happy to out with the big boys, hadn't stopped grinning all night. Sulu could barely keep his tongue in his mouth as he stared at Astra's assets.)_

_Bones had elbowed Chekov as her song ended and the young officer had snapped to attention and given the doctor a quick nod._

_"Mr. Spock," he'd said, sounding a little nervous. "I have had a gift made for you and Ms. Uhura. I hope thet you vill enjoy it wery, wery much."_

_He'd slipped a hand into his man-purse and pulled out two tiny silvery balls._

_"You and Ms. Uhura vould perhaps like to eat them on your vedding night, sir," Chekov had explained, blushing to roots of his hair._

_Slapping the boy in the back of the head, Kirk had grabbed one of the balls and stuffed in his own pocket._

_"Mr. Spock can eat it whenever he wants. Right now wouldn't be such a bad time." Kirk had actually winked at Spock. "I'll hold on to Uhura's for now. At least one of you should get some fun out of these."_

_At Spock's raised eyebrow, Bones had leaned over and whispered in the Vulcan's pointy devil's ear._

* * *

Spock brushed his lips across Nyota's as he crept a hand beneath her short sleep shirt and traced circles between her shoulder blades. His heart rate increased one point eight percent when he felt her smile against his lips.

She was waking.

He uttered a low growl and slid his hand down to rest on her cotton-clad buttocks. He tried to thrust his tongue into her mouth, but brushed against her teeth instead, and he felt her smile widen.

Burning with need, he pulled his lips away and squeezed her ass.

"Wake up, beautiful Nyota." he murmured, his desire nearly overwhelming him.

Her warm dark eyes met his. He leaned in for another lingering kiss.

He gave into the urge to caress her thigh, but quickly found his hand was burrowing beneath her panties. He gripped the firm flesh of her posterior and yanked her body over to his. He growled again.

She smiled again and stretched. Her hardened nipples brushed against his chest. His lok hardened in response..

"Good morning, k'diwa," she whispered, winding her arms around his neck. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Not as much fun as you will have today, beloved." He dipped his head for yet another kiss. This time her mouth opened to his, and he felt himself harden even more.

Afraid of losing control before he'd properly readied her, Spock broke off the kiss and tugged at her briefs with two urgent hands.

Nyota froze, clinging to his neck, her eyes wide with shock. Spock realized he'd moved too fast. His behavior was anomalous. He growled in a combination of frustration and desire.

"Really, Lieutenant," he pointed out quite reasonably, "I believe it would be beneficial if you were to assist me in removing all unnecessary barriers to the pleasure we both undoubtedly wish we were already experiencing."

The smile she gifted him recalled the angels painted by the Terran Old Masters.

"Mmm, Spock," she murmured, wiggling to engorge him further. "What's gotten into you this morning?"

Moving more clumsily than was his wont, he removed the offending underwear. She didn't seem to mind his maladroit haste, so he tossed them over his shoulder. Then, sliding an arm around her waist, he shifted so that she was lying beneath him.

"A more appropriate query, Lieutenant," he told her, "which I predict you will pose in approximately twenty-two point thirty-seven minutes, would be 'What, exactly, has gotten in _me?'_."

Nyota shook her head in denial. He would just have to show her the truth of it. He grabbed her sleep shirt.

"This, I believe is another unnecessary barrier," he informed her, then yanked the garment over her head and sent it flying.

"Uh, Spock…" She scooted back against the headboard, giving him a better view of her gloriously naked body. "You're acting kind of – "

"Amorous?" he interrupted, desperate to begin. He moved closer and nipped at her neck. "Perhaps even… lusty?"

He leaned back and gazed at the beautiful woman who owned his heart. Though he couldn't remember the last time it had happened, he knew that he was smiling with joy at the knowledge that she was his and he was hers.

But then Nyota's eyes narrowed.

"Kirk!" she snarled, shoved Spock aside and leapt off the bed.

Already mourning her absence and really afraid that he might never find ease for his erection, Spock watched his Nyota gather her fallen garments then walk over to the desk to pick up her communicator. She pressed a button with one hand and pulled on her white cotton briefs with the other.

"Kirk!" she shouted. "Get your ass over here, right now!"

_Is she asking the captain to join us?_ Spock would have to prove that she only needed one male in her bed. He was more than man enough for her. He was Vulcan and man combined. He _burned_ for her and would make her burn for him.

He just needed her to come back to bed.

She placed the communicator back on the desk, and turned to face him as she pulled her sleep shirt over her head.

"You! Stay there!" she ordered him. Spock liked it when she got feisty. He felt his lok jump.

She turned, hurried across the room and through the common area towards the small foyer that blocked the his view of the doorway. The chimes sounded before she was halfway there.

Five point three seconds later, Spock heard Kirk's voice.

"Uhura," he was saying.

_The captain sounds breathless_, Spock thought, _as if he'd run to do Nyota's bidding_.

Not that Spock could blame him. It would take more of a man than Jim Kirk would ever be to refuse anything to a woman like Nyota Uhura.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" he heard Kirk say. "What the hell, Uhura? You call me on the emergency channel, screaming for my assistance, and now you won't even let me in the room?"

_Good_. _She wants to be alone with me and our gifts_, Spock thought, and suddenly he remembered that Jim had grabbed the second "gift" the night before. He wondered how she'd found out about them.

He started fantasizing about what they'd do after Kirk turned over her share of the gift. Would she be instantly slick with longing the way he'd been instantly hard?

_No_, he decided. She had probably been already dripping by the time he taken the ridiculous nightshirt off her.

Would she, as she usually did, shutter and clutch at him as he took one tight nipple in his mouth and pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger? Or would the gift leave her so ready for him that she would have already lost control of her limbs by the time his tongue swirled around the nub? He certainly hoped for the latter.

What was taking so long? _Just give her the gift and get the hell out, Jim_, he wanted to shout, but didn't.

Perhaps they had forgotten that he'd already ingested his share of the gift. He needed to get their attention, but he couldn't go out there sporting the biggest hard-on he'd had in his life. Fuck, he could barely _walk_.

He opted for subtly.

"If you want my body… " he sang.

Damn, but his shorts were tight. Why was he still wearing underwear? Spock stood on the bed and yanked them down.

A sudden memory of an old Earth entertainment fell into his head, and he started twirling the black boxer shorts around his head.

Spock increased his voice volume.

"… come on sugar let me know. And I mean brown sugar, baby."

Had Kirk lost her gift? God damn it, Spock was hot enough for himself and Uhura, both. Really, if only Jim would leave, he could _show_ her that.

"If you really need me, just…"

"Don't get your knickers in twist," he heard Jim telling Nyota. "That's if you're _wearing_ any knic–"

Spock vaguely remembered that he had once wanted the man dead. He could imagine the desire coming over him again sometime in the near future, but at the moment, the thing he most desired was standing in the doorway of their hotel room, telling their captain off.

_She will be so much happier under me and around me, squeezing me tight inside her warm wet_…

"Kirk!" she yelled.

Spock could tell by sound of her voice that she was giving Jim a death-stare. Oh _god_, how he loved this woman!

"This isn't funny, Jim!" he heard Nyota telling Kirk.

Spock sang louder, this time taunting Jim instead of enticing his lover. (He knew she was already in the bag .) If only Kirk would go back to his own room.

"Nyota wants my body. 'Cause she thinks I'm sexy…"

Tired of twirling, Spock bunched up his black boxers and hurled them out of the bedroom.

"Oh god!" he heard Nyota moan.

No doubt she was imagining him hot and hard and waiting for her.

"That is what you will be saying very soon, Nyota," Spock called out. "You will be saying it over and over as soon as you bring that sexy body back where it belongs!"

* * *

**A/N:** Not everything is as it seems. Chapter 8 of Don't Lose Your Compass as Spock thought it happened is a little different from what Uhura saw.

Usual disclaimers about not owning anything Star Trek, with I don't own any R. Stewart on top.


	2. Hot Vulcan Lovin'

Uhura glanced back towards the bedroom, then at Kirk again.

"You'll pay for this one day," she promised her captain.

Kirk grinned.

"I think you'd better get back in there, before lover-boy wakes up the rest of the hotel, lieutenant," he cheekily informed her.

He pushed away from the door frame and started to turn away. Then he stopped and reached into his pocket.

"Oh, and Nyota…" he said pulling a small foil-wrapped object from his pocket. "We made one for you, too."

Uhura snatched the sex candy from his hand, and was walking back towards the bedroom before the doors closed on Kirk's handsome grinning face.

* * *

She paused to take a deep breath before walking through the doorway that separated the common area from the bedroom.

She paused again when she saw Spock. It wasn't every day that a girl found a nude, visibly aroused half-Vulcan standing on her bed.

"Come on, Nyota," he invited, speaking now rather than singing. "Let me know how much you want my body. You can _see_ how much I want yours."

Truer words had never been spoken. And when Spock began lightly stroking the swollen flesh resting above the apex of his thighs, she felt herself being drawn forward without any conscious will of her own.

She didn't speak until she stood at the end of the bed.

"Oh, Spock," she said, her voice low, her lips curving up. "What did you do?"

He was breathtaking, really. From the tips of his bare toes, throughout the long and thick olive green shaft thrusting out of whorl of dark hair, to the muscled lines of his hard belly and chest, and up to his exquisitely chiseled face, he was the most beautiful man she knew.

She reached up a hand to him.

"Come here," she said.

Spock persisted in the task at hand.

"I think _you_ should come _here_, Nyota." The lusty/sexy grin slipped back in place, and he didn't miss a stroke. "You ordered me to remain on the bed, Lieutenant," he reminded her.

_Gods_, but he was sexy when he was pretending to be obedient. _Just stop it_! she ordered herself. She stiffened her back and deliberately averted her eyes from the mesmeric motion of his hand.

"And now I've said 'come _here_,'" she said in the most authoritative whisper she could manage. "Now, Spock." She wiggled the hand she still held aloft.

To both her relief and her dismay (his hand really _was_ mesmerizing), he stopped caressing himself and reached down to her.

Fire bloomed inside her as soon as his fingers brushed against hers. Intense yearning consumed her senses, leaving her unprepared and off-balance when he tugged her up onto the bed with him.

She stumbled and lost her footing. Trying to stop her fall, she flung her free arm around him, and the silvery ball she'd taken from Kirk went flying. The sudden contact with Spock's overheated skin sent her mind spinning further out of control. She slipped again and tumbled backwards, pulling him with her.

They landed on the floor with him atop her.

They'd fallen hard and loudly, but it hadn't been painful; still, she could barely breathe.

"Is this location satisfactory, Nyota?"

He was using that teasing, tempting voice again. Deep, heavy with barely reined desire, she felt it to her toes. "We are currently ten point thirteen minutes into our twenty-two point thirty-seven minute deadline, and I still must make you ready."

Uhura sucked in a deep breath. She wasn't surprised to find she was already slick with need, her panties damp and her nightshirt rubbing uncomfortably against her hyper-sensitized skin.

"Spock, I don't think you need another twelve minutes," she told him, twining her fingers into his hair. "I'm ready now."

Later, she wouldn't be able to describe how it happened, but in seconds, Uhura was on her feet and the sleep shirt and panties were flying again. More seconds flew by and she was landing on the bed with a loud thump and Spock crashed beside her almost instantly.

They both lay still for several moments, breathing heavily, hearts racing and gazed at each other. She brushed a hand across his chest a saw him fall over the edge.

Then he was on her. His hands coaxing more and more response from her already over-stimulated flesh. His lips crushing hers and the skillful movement of his tongue obliterating already scrambled senses. It was too much and not enough.

He withdrew his mouth from hers to scrape his teeth down her chin and across her neck.

"Oh _gods_!" she cried out. Her hips lifted of their own volition, seeking contact with his body and the relief only it could bring to the aching that coursing throughout her. Fighting to hold on to herself, to keep from breaking apart in her need, she clutched at him and dragged her fingers over his shoulders.

"Please, Spock," she gasped. "K'diwa, _please_!"

He lifted his head to take her mouth again.

"What is it, beloved?" he murmured against her lips. "What is it you want? Tell me what you need."

"Please," she whimpered.

He pulled away slightly and slipped a hand to rest between their bellies.

"This, Nyota?" he asked, sliding his palm up to cup the globe of her left breast. Long fingers flexed to pinch the dark nipple. He never took his eyes off her face.

Uhura's breath caught in her throat. Spock's fingers stilled, his dark eyes drinking in every flicker of expression.

"Or this?"

Slowly, he lowered his head to the captured breast and replaced fingers with lips and teeth and tongue.

She cried his name as he laved and nipped and kissed first one, then the other nipple until she writhed franticly against the sheets.

"Is this what you need, beautiful Nyota?" he asked again, lifting his head after an eternity that ended before she was ready.

"Yes!" Her voice was as fierce as the hands that grabbed his head and dragged it back to were it belonged. "Yes! I want… I need… Please, Spock. Please!"

Spock's reaction was immediate and decisive.

He nudged her thighs apart and rose up on his knees. His hands slipped hands under her buttocks. She wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her lower half off the bed. He held her clasped tightly against him as his mouth sought hers once more.

"Nyota," he breathed her name between tiny, biting kisses. "Nyota."

His tongue invaded her mouth at moment of his first thrust. She nearly shattered with relief as he met her agonizing need.

But then he began to move and the need grew.

Spock pulled out of her excruciatingly slowly then pushed in again. He stilled a moment, letting her anticipation build, before he repeated the process.

He settled into a rhythmic teasing. Out. In. Pause. Out. In. Pause.

She was losing her mind.

"Please, k'diwa," she begged in a hoarse whisper. "Please. No teasing."

As if her words had flipped a switch, Spock sped up. His hips moved with piston-like speed and precision designed to please, rather than torment.

Something within her began to expand with every thrust and she knew she couldn't possibly survive the sensation emanating from her core and pulsating throughout her body.

Spock increased his pace and Uhura's eyes snapped shut.

Swirling colors painted themselves across her eyelids. Her heart trembled in her chest as the tension inside pulled her taut. The heat of her lover's body enveloped her; his burning shaft pierced her over and over.

She wasn't sure if she cried out again. But, she was reaching, reaching for… and then she felt herself soaring up toward some bright height, then… falling, shattering into a thousand pieces, drenched in color and light.

And when she collapsed back on the bed, her half-Vulcan still buried inside her, there were tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I lied. There will be at least one chapter following this one. I've got a thunderstorm rumbling in and I haven't edited the second half to this yet.

But one or two more, and that's it! Gotta get back to _Compass_ and _TCS_.

As always, they don't belong to me.


	3. Uhura Does the Time Warp Again

**A/N**: Warning. There's a (sort of) spoiler for an upcoming chapter of _Compass_ in the author's note at the end of this chapter. If you've been following that fic and would rather have your jokes fed to you unexplained and without hints, don't read that note. It's just there for anyone who didn't understand the nightclub scene in the last chapter.

* * *

Five hours, fifty-three minutes and twelve seconds later, Nyota leaned back and let warm scented water envelop her in its soothing embrace. Sighing with pleasure, she lifted a hand – her whole body replete with delectable satisfaction – and with an indolent gesture (and closed eyes) indicated the fragrant candles dotting the spaces around the huge tub. Her smile was equally languid.

"Mmm." The sound barely escaped her full lips, and though Spock knew she couldn't see him, his own lips turned up at the pleasure they denoted.

"You are pleased, Nyota?" he asked, with what he knew she would call "a smile in his voice". And why not? As he lounged on the floor beside the tub, wearing a fluffy dark blue robe, and trailing fingers through the water, he knew the full, bright smile which had plagued him all day was creeping onto his face again.

"Very," she murmured. Eyes still closed, she turned towards the sound of his voice and towards the ripples of water created by his fingers. "It's very romantic, Spock. You are _so_ full of surprises today. I can hardly wait to find out what's next."

Spock knew a moment's alarm before he quickly quashed the feeling. He stared across the room, seeing nothing for three point eight seconds. She was teasing him. He was ninety-seven point seventy-six percent certain of the truth of that assessment, if not of the reasoning behind her actions. There was still enough chocolate and, er, stimulants left swirling through his system that he didn't care to investigate what would have normally been an extremely tempting mystery of human female behavior.

He glanced down again to find her peeking at him through one eye. He could tell she was trying to suppress a grin of sheer devilment as he leaned in for a swift kiss. He stopped just short of her lips, feeling his own stretch wider.

Really, he needed to compose himself. The smiles were getting out of control.

"You are bound for disappointment," he told her in the most stern, Spock-like tone he could manage at the moment. "I have no further surprises planned for the remainder of our stay."

Nyota slipped her arm out of the water, slid a wet hand around the back of his head and pulled his lips the rest of the way down.

"I sincerely doubt you are capable of disappointing me today, k'diwa," she confessed after they came up for air. "Seriously, you'd have to work _really_ hard to fuck up all the husband points you've earned."

Spock's fingers stilled in the water. He pulled his head up slightly and looked into her now fully-open eyes.

"Husband points?" he asked, raising the requisite eyebrow, then resumed tracing patterns in her bath. "Nyota, might I remind you that as I am not yet your husband, I am not yet in a position to earn any 'husband points?' At best I believe I might have accrued significant amounts of fiancé points, or perhaps lover poi—."

She interrupted him with a kiss. Dragging his mouth back down to hers, she translated all of her mirth, desire and love into the movements of lips and tongue.

And Spock, though he knew himself to be at least four times as strong as the woman currently doing her best to examine his tonsils by touch alone, found himself pulled up and over the side of the tub.

He barely noticed when his fluffy bathrobe soaked up enough water to supply a Vulcan water-feature. It was off him, landing on the floor with a wet splat, soon enough.

* * *

One hour twenty-six minutes and one second after _that_ Spock and Uhura headed down to the hotel dining room in search of a somewhat early dinner or a very late lunch. Not that either of them were complaining, but nearly eight hours of chocolate-and-stimulant-infused Vulcan sex burned a lot of calories.

It was exhausting work, as well, but Uhura was too hungry to feel tired and Spock was… well, Spock.

Endorphins, created during their last encounter in the tub, still raced along her veins, leaving her giddy and excitable. Spock, at last coming down off Chekov's "gift" presented a considerably calmer demeanor to the world.

She couldn't take two steps with wanting to skip, dance, twirl, _something_!

Spock silently calculated the amount of time they would lose in reaching their destination if she engaged in the celebratory footwork in which she do patently wished to carry out.

Every few seconds, she glanced over and him and struggled to smother her I-just-got-laid-six-times-in-one-day grin.

Spock's inner Vulcan told him he should be appalled at such a blatant (in his eyes, anyway) display of triumph. His inner guy told his inner Vulcan to shut the hell up because he'd just banged a hot woman six times one day _and_ she was coming back for a lifetime of more.

_Perhaps his system was not entirely clear of the gift, after all._

He glanced around the empty corridor and came to his second significant decision of the day.

"If you wish to leap about or spin around or _dance _even," he told her, still looking ahead, "now would be the most opportune time. As long as you do so while continuing to move forward in the direction in which we are currently going, I calculate that we will only lose ten point three seconds of travel time."

With a nearly inaudible shriek, Uhura jumped up, spun around, shuffled her feet a few times, and then turned cartwheels the rest of the way down the corridor. She arrived at the lifts exactly four point two seconds ahead of Spock.

"My mistake, lieutenant," he said as he joined her, his lips quirking up a teensy bit. "I did not take in account the possibility of gymnastic feats. It will not happen again."

He pushed the down button.

* * *

Neither was surprised to see their crewmates huddled around a table, bickering over menus.

They briefly debated the merits of joining the others – Uhura knew she was still prone to the shit-eating grin and wasn't sure if she was up to the ribbing; Spock counseled that it might be better to get it over with before the men arrived in Africa just days after their own arrival and started the teasing _there_, in front of their guests, instead.

The decision was taken out of their hands when Scotty looked after stoutly declaring that roast beef with a side carrots, turnips and potatoes was a perfectly acceptable summer meal and looked up.

"I see our young lovers ha' decided to climb down the stairway from heaven, then!" he called out cheerfully. Of course the others all turned to stare, some hiding their amusement better than others.

Uhura felt her face reddening, but acquiesced when Scotty stood and pulled out a chair for her. Spock was right. Best to get it over with.

"Thanks, Scotty," she said, flashing brilliant teeth his way as she sat. There, she thought, let them think the smiles are for Mr. Scott!

Nobody was fooled by her attempt at smile transference. She heard a few snickers seep out from behind the menus that suddenly obscured her friends' faces once they'd greeted her and Spock.

"Ms. Uhura," began Chekov, "did you enjoy the gifts I had ma—?" He choked off his words when, clearly, someone (Uhura suspected McCoy) kicked him under the table.

She chose to pretend she hadn't heard his unfinished question.

"What's good here, guys?" she asked, scanning the faces ringing the table. "I'm famished. Haven't eaten since the Rand and the others took me to dinner last night. We went to the oddest place— . """

"Och, lad!" Scotty interrupted, glaring at Spock. "Ye worked the girl long and hard, and then ye didnae even _feed_ her?"

The titters behind the menus turned to chuckles as Spock took his seat and looked Scotty in the eye.

"I believe, Mr. Scott," he said calmly, "that I was the one who carried the larger workload today. I am also very hungry."

Guffaws spilled out all around as menus landed on the table. Spock snagged one and began studiously studying its contents. No, he most certainly had_ not_ eliminated the last of the stimulants from his system.

Uhura half wanted an anomaly to form under her seat, and figured Spock was feeling even worse. Instead of turning disappearing into the space-time continuum, however, she opted to embrace her sense of humor.

She winked at Scotty, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"What's that for?" he asked, puffing himself up and grinning.

"For telling Spock about bath oils and scented candles," she told him, her voice sugary sweet. "I had no idea you were so practiced in the arts of romance."

Scotty waved her gratitude away with mock modesty.

"Hush now, lass I cannae be taking all the credit for that," he admitted, waving hand in front of his face and pretending to blush. "I learned all about it reading the Mills and Boon and the Harlequins. They really know how a girl wants to be treated, ye ken?"

It took Scotty a moment to realize that the silence at the table was due to four pairs of stunned eyes (Chekov had never heard of Mills & Boon or of Harlequin; Spock was simply grateful to be out of the limelight) were trained on him.

With a sinking feeling, Scotty realized that Uhura, Sulu, Kirk and McCoy all knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey now, it got awful boring on Delta Vega, what with just Keenser for company!"

Uhura picked up Scotty's fallen menu, opened it, and leaned closer to Spock.

"What do you feel like eating?" she asked him.

* * *

**A/N addendum:**

Under usual circumstances, I abhor being heavy handed with the hints because, usually, subtlety is so mch more fun than stating the obvious. That said, because I don't want to offend anyone, I'll suggest that anyone else who wondered what I meant about the _un_believability of the night club singer's name, 1) look up its meaning, and 2) watch the TOS episode "Charlie X."

To anyone who already got the joke, or who almost got the joke and wanted some time to finish getting the joke, but didn't read the note above or whose eyes accidentally strayed into this note even after reading the note above, I extend my sincerest apologies.


	4. Tonight's The Night!

Dinner was a leisurely affair, peppered with good-natured teasing divided equally between Spock and Scotty.

Spock ignored his crewmates' lewd remarks and concentrated, first on eating his food, and second on not reacting to Uhura's very unsubtle attempts at groping him.

While the other men exchanged knowing grins over Spock's growing (though invisible) discomfort, Scotty quoted passages from his romance novel collection and regaled the group with tales of the conquests they'd helped him secure.

"Now, _Desert Sheikh of My Heart_was where I first learned the power of runnin' yer lady a bath with smelly oils, lads," he explained. "Ye see, Mary Chisolm didnae want to marry Dougal bin Moussad – his mother was Scots, ye ken – so he wooed her with simple things – _simple_things, lads – that she couldnae have found in the desert otherwise. That bin Moussad knew what he was about!"

He banged the table with his tumbler of whisky for emphasis.

Uhura ran her forefinger up Spock's thigh and across his cock again.

Spock put down his utensils and turned to his fiancée.

"Lt. Uhura," he addressed her through teeth that were very nearly clenched. "It appears you still require rest. Do you wish to retire for a short interval before we join your sister and your friends for drinks?"

She gave him a slightly dreamy smile and nodded.

Thankful that as McCoy and Chekov's concoction wore off his control grew, Spock squelched growing erection. He stood and waited for her to do likewise.

She got up and gave their companions a cheerful wave.

"See you later, guys," she promised with a wink.

Spock aimed a curt nod at the table, waved Uhura ahead of him then turned to leave.

They were halfway across the dining room when he detected a series of snickers and chuckles emanating from the direction of the table they'd just left.

They were at the exit when he distinctly heard a voice say, "Rest my arse! Poor Miss Uhura will be worn out for a month!"

Damned superior Vulcan hearing.

* * *

Uhura didn't think for a moment that Spock had led out of the dining room for a repeat performance.

"Nyota," he said rather gravely, as they stepped off the lift into their own corridor, "I hope you did not think that I suggested we retire so that we might resume the activities of this morning and afternoon."

She gave his stern countenance a quick look.

"The thought never crossed my mind, Spock," she said, making no attempt to hide her grin.

His eyebrow shot up. Again.

"Your behavior at the table might have been construed otherwise," he said carefully. While he recognized they currently lacked sufficient time to engage in a repeat performance, he didn't want to limit any chances of it happening in the near future. "Forgive me if I–."

"We don't have enough time for a repeat performance," she told him with a shrug. They reached the door to their room, and she continued while entering the access code, "My sister will and the others will be back by nine. There's no way two hours would be enough."

She opened the door and stepped into the foyer.

Spock followed and, with a hand on her elbow, stopped her when she would have continued on into the sitting room.

"Two hours _could_ be sufficient, if you wish it to be," he said his face perfectly serious, his voice rather… suggestive. "It was Ensign Chekov's gift that led to the extraordinary events of today. However, I was being quite honest when observed that you were likely in need of more rest."

Uhura vacillated between wanting to burst out laughing and wanting to kiss him. In the end, she split the difference. Cupping his cheek, she placed a kiss against the warm skin and chuckled softly.

"Baby, as much as I enjoyed seeing you under the influence of Chekov's love potion," she told him, "I _love_ you as you are. And I would prefer to keep you like this. And right now, you're right; I really need a nap."

They both moved towards the bedroom doorway.

"So, you are saying that you would rather we didn't experiment with the gift again?" he asked.

She thought about it for moment or two. It had been fun having a naked half-Vulcan dancing and singing in her bed. A very _creative_, dancing, singing half-Vulcan.

"Well, I don't know about that," she said eventually. "It was… different. Still great, just different. It was wonderful to see you let go of your control without worrying about hurting me. I really liked _that_ part."

When she didn't continue, Spock tilted his head into a posture that said, "But… ?" as clearly as if he'd shouted the word. At least, it was that clear to Uhura.

"But, as fun as it was, in the end you were just you and I was just me," she explained, feeling as if she were making a naughty confession. "I mean were joined physically, but… ."

Spock stepped forward and leaned towards her.

"Once we are bonded," he whispered, letting his lips brush against her ear, "we will always share thoughts and feelings when we join. Even if one of us consumes the ensign's gift.

Uhura was skeptical.

"Always?" she said. "You're sure of this?"

"I'm sure, Nyota," Spock to her, "because once you are my mate, I will let _nothing_ keep me from you when we join."

At that, a slow smile lit her face. It was a full-on grin when she suddenly turned and danced into the bedroom.

As she walked through the door way, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"That's great news, but I'm still going to take a nap!"

Spock allowed himself a tiny almost-smile. He followed her into the bedroom and watched while she stripped down to another pair of plain white bikini briefs for sleep.

She lay down on top of the sheets and he rubbed her back until her even breathing told him she was asleep. Then he got up and began putting the room to rights.

When he picked up the panties he'd discarded earlier in the day and brought them to his nose, he noticed a small silvery ball lying on the floor. He picked it up and rolled it around between his thumb and forefinger for a moment.

He carried the ball over to closet. He opened the door and pulled out his luggage. The ball went into an outside pocket of a canvas travel case.

Still breathing into the tiny scrap of white cotton, he sat down in an armchair by the bed and stroked himself while watching Nyota sleep.

* * *

Uhura woke to hot lips and a warm hand on her person. She lay on her tummy, one cheek pressed against the pillow case, her own hands tucked under the pillow itself. Lips brushed her other cheek. A hand was tracing circles between her naked shoulder blades. She smiled into the lips that covered her own and opened her eyes. The lack of sunlight pouring through the room dispelled any sense of _déjà vu_ she might have felt.

She pulled away from the kiss.

"What time is it, k'diwa?" she asked sleepily. "Do we have to meet the others now?"

Spock's hand moved over her shoulder and up her neck to trace her cheek.

"You have been sleeping for one hour and seventeen minutes, beloved. I thought you might enjoy a shower before we join our friends."

Uhura stretched then shook her head, but sat up.

"I don't think so," she said. "I wasn't asleep all that long and I _did_ have that lovely bath just a few hours ago."

Spock did the eyebrow think that, combined with the mouth thing, always sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you sure, beloved?" he asked. "We can make it a very quick… shower just to help you wake up." He slid his hand to her back again. "And I promise to wash your back for you this time."

Uhura stared at him in the dim light. For the first time, she noticed that he wore only black boxers as he lay beside her. His face wore the every-day-Spock equivalent of a suggestive smile. It was miles away from the morning's leer, but stimulating all the same.

She jumped off the bed, grabbing his hand on the way, and towed him towards the bathroom.

_________

Seconds later, his hands gripped her ass as he stood in the steamy shower stall. Her fingertips bore into his shoulders as he lifted her up and onto the heat of his rigid green cock. She locked her legs around his hips and he began a furiously pumping into her.

"Gah– !" ­was all she managed to gasp before his mouth found hers and his hips found a cadence that already was moving her towards the quickest orgasm she'd ever known

Without breaking rhythm of hips or lips, he spun around so her back was against the shower wall. He pulled his right hand out from under her and slid it up her front, stopping only briefly to play with her clit and then her left breast before cupping her cheek. He spread his fingers over the left side of her face.

Contact was instantaneous and more complete than in any of their previous joinings.

She could feel his desire for flowing through her body and mixing with her desire for him. She could feel how the hottest part of her encased him in a warm sheath, the most intimate of embraces. She could feel him filling her over and over again, pressing against a sensitive area deep inside of her.

She could feel him falling over the edge and felt herself falling with him. She saw the world explode into white heat behind his eyes at the same time her own world burst into an improbable series of colors.

She gripped him with her legs and arms, holding on as if she were trying to meld with him physically as deeply as they had just touched minds. Her body still shuddered against his.

Gently, he rocked her back from the wall while placing tiny fleeting kisses on every bit of cheek and neck he could reach.

Then his hand fell from her face and slid around her back. She became aware of the steamy cubicle again, and felt Spock lowering them both to its floor.

He sat there, silent except for a soft panting that was barely audible over the rush of water.

Letting her go briefly, he reached up and punch off the water supply and grabbing a sponge the hung from a low rail.

She was nuzzling her face into his shoulder as the last spasms racked her body when she noticed he was washing her back.

* * *

By the time the happy couple walked down the hall to Suite 1701 twenty minutes late for their own party, it seemed as if no one was going to answer the door chimes. Letting themselves in, they figured the celebration was already in full swing.

Spock hazarded a guess that the loudish 1970s music and the buzz of several different conversations might have been the reason nobody had noticed their arrival.

Pairs and groups were spread throughout the large sitting room of the three bedroom suite the captain shared with the other crewmembers. Everyone was present except Lt. Sulu.

Spock cleared his throat.

Seven heads snapped up and over to them.

"_Tonight's the night,"_ a voice sang through the suite's sound system.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all folks! If you're interested in the rest of the story, and weren't just in this for the smut, read _Don't Lose Your Compass_. If you want more smut, I'll be posting a replay of the girls' night out sometime next week.

If you don't want to wait for your smut, check out most excellent fics from TalesFromTheSpockSide.

If you like your smut implied, read outtabreath's super-funny Flenderson series. (I resurrected Gaila soley because of this series.)

If you're just looking for a good read, however, you can't go wrong with StarTrekFanWriter's _Descartes Error_.

Please note, however, these three writers are the reason it took me so long to finish this damned thing. They're all so freakin' _good_.

As always, I don't own these folks, except maybe person #7, who is Uhura's older sister, Upenda (*snicker* I'm sure some old-school fic writers are gonna smack me around for that one!). I'm just an underpaid journalist who recently had to get a second job at a bookstore, so please don't sue me!


End file.
